Reaching Out
by Iloveramen98
Summary: "I have something to say...and it's been on my mind for a while." Tucking a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear, her jade eyes looked into cerulean pools of her best friend


To the dear authors of ,

What I say is the truth about how I feel and other people so please bare with me for a moment, becaude I assure you all you have felt the same way for a while.

I and another fellow author (nightviolets) have discussed this over PM, sharing our thoughts on the criticism of our stories as well anyone else's. I want you to know that you're not alone in being bullied into taking your stories down, I put my foot down and so does (nightviolets), don't let them get under your skin, they just want to get a rise out of us, to the point where we take our stories down thinking this website doesn't deserve a good story when they read one. We tell you to stop, who are they to tell us what we can and cannot write! Its our fanfic and we have every right to do what we please...and if they have shit to say, they can shove it up theirs. Don't some anonymous reviewer/reader come in and tell you how to write your story.

I apologize to the author nightviolets for using something he/she expressed

_Alright, so last time I checked, nobody has been forced to read my stories. I'm not going to apologize for offending anyone when I forewarned people about the content. You can report me and rant about how horrible and disgusting I am through comments and pm's (most of which are by anonymous pussies). If you haven't noticed, I'm guessing around 93% - 96% of all M rated fics on the site are really MA. I'm not going to take my writing to adultfanfiction or yaoigallery because those sites don't have the kind of support from my audience on ffnet._

You can be narks of the fanfiction world, that's cool, but don't think that writing a few reviews, sending some messages, or reporting stories will stop us from writing what we want to. I honestly feel sorry for people who are so envious of other writers or just have nothing else do with their life that they spend their time searching for "inappropriate" stories; they waste their lives attempting (key word) to make writers feel bad about themselves and/or take away what they love to do. It is the website's job to enforce their rules. I assume that there were some legal issues with the MA rating because of the easy access kids under 18 have to the content. I also assume that they did not want to do this, and are very loosely enforcing the rules because they disagree with the removal of the rating.

So, I refuse to be bothered by the hateful comments and messages I receive about my stories. I won't feel guilty for writing them, because I know that deep down, these sad people are the ones who should be guilty. Go ahead and report my stories, and feel free to send me as many hateful (or hateful disguised as respectful) messages as you want. I will not stop writing passionately about the things I love, I will continue to express myself as I please, and I will actively support all other authors who face this nonsense. We are all in this together. So many fandoms are like families who stick up for each other and give constant motivation. I've made so many friends since I started writing on here; people who understand me and who I understand in return. :D

Also, I want to take this moment to thank all of my dedicated readers. *hugs* Each positive review and message boosts my confidence so greatly; I always smile when I read them. Thank you for sharing your similar situations to let me relate to others, and I'm glad that I can help others in return. I know I am not alone, and nobody should be condemned for being passionate about something. *hugs again*

I want you all to know that I am here whenever someone wants to talk. Whether you want to discuss the ElliReo/Leo feels that make me want to cry in a dark corner for a few years, are desperate for some anime/manga suggestions, need to vent about your boyfriend who won't stop stealing your food, or just really want to tell someone about how successful you feel after getting an A on your physics test, I'm here. I absolutely love to make friends and I love to help people even more. I also tend to be quite shameless (though I probably shouldn't), so I'll happily listen to your embarrassing problems. And, as you may have noticed, I don't run out of things to say. Ever. :3

I'm done now."  
  
Saying what I had to say please leave a review, we're here to listen and don't judge...I'm always up for meeting new authors and reading their stories, so please after reading this tell us your thoughts


End file.
